Karma (SDC)
Karma belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and is a member of the SDC Pack. She may only be edited with permission, unless fixing grammar or adding categories. First Generation Street Dog. Important Note This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must have permission to edit,use,or write about this character. Please don't move pictures,or altar this page without the admins or users consent. I have the things on here the way I want it! so please respect that. You may only edit the gallery if you have a picture to add. Art is gladly accepted and treasured,I will also try to respond to every comment as well. (Some art on this page is colored line art,templates,and etc. So give credit to the people that take their time to make this amazing art for us.) Appearance Karma isn’t extremely big, roughly the height of Bentley’s shoulder. She does however, have lengthy legs that are well muscled and a strong upper build despite her being quite thin. She has a long muzzle with large ears and a medium sized tail that curls ever so slightly at the tip. She has short fur, which will never grow long. Karma is a light caramel brown as her main fur coloring, accented by white. She has a white leaf shaped spear slightly above and between her eyes, which is white. She then has a white chest that continues down to her soft belly fur and stops a few inches past the front legs. The tip of her tail is white along with her front paws which have socks, and her back paws which have toes. Karma has heterochromia which mean she has two different colored eyes. Her right eye is an icy blue and her left is a chocolate brown. Her nose is black along with her paw pads. She has a large scar on her neck which was a part of her past. The fur will never grow back leaving her permanently scarred. Personality Karma is a girl filled with spit and grease. To start Karma is extremely harsh and unfair often snapping at others with remarks, or disdain. She has a fiery temper and is quickly ignited by the smallest action, so be cautious. Her favorite things consist of sneering, or snarling at someone. (Unless your Bentley who never is.) As far as she’s concerned she is always right and will clearly state her opinion with a loud voice. She stands up to Max constantly, mainly because she is as bossy as him, but usually ends up following orders anyways. She has nothing better to do. Karma is a sarcastic bubble, most of the time that’s all she talks with. Sarcasm. She is quick with her tongue and wit happily starting an argument for the fun of it. She is independent and hates when someone defends her, she can handle herself. She is confident and will never back down, even at the cost of her life. Despite all of these things though, she cares deeply for the members of the pack and loves all of them. Even if her way of showing it is strange. Biography Karma was born a stray, right in the allies with her parents and two siblings. Her mother named her Karma, for the fact that she had always said she would never get married and have pups. Guess that plan backfired. Karma was raised well, with a loving family at least for a little while. Her father wasn’t the best dog, at least to others and made deals he couldn’t uphold. One night the dogs came looking for their payment and found nothing. In a fit of rage they attacked the family. Karma’s father was the first to die, briskly wounded trying to protect his mate. Karma’s mother told them to run as she tried to hold off the advancing dogs. Karma doesn’t know if her mother lived, or if her two brothers even escaped. She however, did but at a price. One of the dogs caught her ripping up her neck. He left her for dead, but he hadn’t cut deep enough in the skin to leave any real damage, other than a nasty scar. Karma left her life behind that night and never talks about it to anyone. After wandering she found Max’s pack and out of pity they took her in. Karma grew cold and calculating. Growing bitter at the world and angry. Slowly she settled in the pack well, loving them but never showing it. Karma now lives happily in the pack, and although there are arguments often, Karma wouldn’t trade it for the world. So now she just keeps living. Trivia * Her weak spot is her neck. It’s the easiest way to subdue her into submission. Not because it may cause her scar, but because of the memory it brings back. She hopes no one ever finds this out. * She has no known fears. * Like most the members she keeps her past well hidden and what it is. In the past. * Karma is the only other female currently in the Pack. * She seems incapable of smiling. The closest thing you will get is a sneer. * She will get dirty with Bentley at times if provoked. * She loves fights, and arguments. * She shows her scar proudly. *Karma loves hanging out with the boys rather than the girls. Which is why she’ll often be found in a group with them instead of the girls. Voice Actors~ * Young Voice- Grace Rolek, slightly deeper. (Voice of Connie from Steven Universe) * Teenage Voice- Kelly Hu (Voice of Karai from TMNT 2012) * Adult Voice- Renee Faia (Voice of Karai from TMNT:Out of the Shadows 2013) Crush~ ''' Bentley and Andrew Karma doesn’t know how she feels about Bentley just yet. In a confusing way she enjoys the attention she gets, and actually likes the pup. She won’t admit it though, especially not yet. She will just keep pretending his charm doesn’t work, and push him away. However, Bentley isn’t the only pup who captures Karma’s heart. She doesn’t understand love and finds it hard as she enjoys Andrew. The pup is sweet and kind, and honestly reminds Karma of what she thought her brothers acted like. Andrew draws Karma’s soft side out, which she hates but doesn’t resist, unless around others. '''Relationships~ Max~ Karma knows that Max views her as a natural Alpha and wished she would hang out with the higher ranks rather than the others. She also knows it annoys Max when she doesn’t listen, or defends Rafe. However, Max likes her violence and Karma is happily friends with the Alpha. The two talk a lot, but do argue from time to time. Despite that, they are good friends. Nick~ Karma doesn’t really acknowledge Nick’s appearance. They rarely talk and when they have to it’s often a few words at most. They don’t despise each other, but they don’t like each other either. Karma ignores Nick and he ignores her. It’s a good system. Jayson~ Karma hates how Jayson follows Bentley’s orders easily and tries to help Bentley become mates with her. Other than that though, Karma likes Jayson as a good friend. She doesn’t argue with him like most of the members and they can have a normal conversation. This doesn’t mean she is nice all the time though, she is still Karma. Bentley~ Karma has a crush on Bentley, but keeps it well hidden so no one knows, not even herself most the time. These two always butt heads and argue about everything! However, Bentley always plays rough and dirty with Karma and will bring her treats and other goods to try and impress her. This also gets Karma furious and she’ll try to attack him usually ending up pinned to the ground by him instead with an inappropriate comment from Bentley. Karma always insults him every chance she gets not realizing that’s what he wants. Alex~ Despite Alex always teasing Karma and trying to provoke her for enjoyment, the two are actually good friends. Unlike most people who would despise someone for teasing Karma doesn’t care. Karma enjoy’s rough housing with Alex and the two can be found throwing jibes at others together. Karma likes Alex as a friend. Rafe~ Once again. Another pup who constantly teases and provokes Karma for enjoyment. However, unlike Alex, their type of teasing involves more insults. When they aren’t arguing which is rare the two could actually have a decent conversation. However, they argue most the time with a few wrestles here and their. Karma defends Rafe from Max a lot, and sees Rafe as a friend. Rafe is the only other dog Karma actually opened up to and realizes how close they are as friends. Andrew~ Karma is a completely different pup around Andrew. She becomes sweet and funny always laughing and joking with him. She enjoys his company and likes how he doesn’t act like everyone else. She defends Andrew, however, around others she tends to push him away and be rude. Not to hurt him of course, but because she doesn’t want anyone else to see her soft side for the mutt. Parker~ Karma despises Parker to no end. She finds him a waste of time and a wimp. He always complains and whines which drives Karma up the wall. They have a deep hate for each other, but normally avoid each other. Insults are constantly traded off, however, rarely and I mean very rarely these two have more in common then they realize and can understand each other if they would just talk. She also hates how Parker knows she is soft towards Andrew. Uma~ Karma finds it incredibly annoying at how hard Uma tries to get everyone to like her and how she likes everyone! Uma thinks they are friends in reality Karma tolerates her. Karma finds her annoying and weak often calling her a baby for being over emotional. Karma also dislikes how she won’t fight and stays away from Uma most of the time. Quinn~ Karma finds Quinn clingy and to nice to be a stray and tells her she’d make a better pet. Karma is annoyed by the pup, however, she enjoys teasing and insulting her to get Quinn’s pelt ruffled. Karma views Quinn as weak and doesn’t bother starting fights with her, but gladly starts arguments. Although Karma does have a respect for Quinn for rescuing her from the pound. This can be show in small nods and not harassing Quinn. Rami~ TBA Tyrannosaurus Rex~ Karma knows she’s on the line for T-Rex. However, she could careless. The to either agree at times and are sarcastic, whilst they can also argue do to Karma’s disre of Max. In reality these two aren’t really friends or enemies either. They are frenemies. Scott~ Karma can in no way stand this mongrel. He always attacks her unprovoked, and it pisses her off to the point that she has started attacking him for no reason. Sometimes he wins, sometimes Karma wins. Either way though Karma would not mind at all if this mutt went and fell off a cliff. Story/Song Articles By Me~ 'None '''By Others~ '''None '''Collaborations~ ' * '''The Search For Karma's Family Gallery D09D1A74-B9FE-4347-80ED-0D924B0BF685.jpeg|Drawn by me, probably Bentley being a jerk. KarmaBab.png|Gift from the amazing Colfea! Karma.jpg|Gift from Thunder! Thank you!!! AD6640E7-CEDC-42F4-9253-014104669C7F.png|By me, probably my favorite ever picture drawn by myself. 72E18897-42EF-4995-A756-7AB7A1CD4B1D.jpeg|Really old picture by me. It hurts.